Human Again
by MelodiousStarfire
Summary: RATED M just in case. Takes place after the series finale of The Vampire Diaries, one year after *SPOILER* Stefan's death. Damon and Elena are on vacation for the hell of it- Planning to include the story of their engagement and some other human adventure tidbits. damonXelena, carolineXklaus
1. We're late!

"Elena…Elenaaa," said Damon in a singsong voice, gently shaking his sleeping girlfriend awake.  
"Mmph." Elena rolled over in the king size bed and thumped Damon over the head with a pillow as she turned to face away from him.  
"Oh, no you don't." Damon grabbed her hips firmly and tugged her toward him, closing the gap between their bodies. Once her back met his chest, he leaned over and nipped her earlobe. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You were in a magic coma for years, and we're humans now. You don't need any more sleep today, and I plan on not wasting a single second of our mortal lives together."  
"Lmme slp." Elena made a feeble attempt to whack Damon, sans pillow this time, but instead he caught her hand and kissed it. Last night was filled with a little too much booze, and while she wasn't quite hungover, boy was she _tired._  
"….And might I also mention today is the day we said we'd be going to the boardwalk with Caroline. And Bonnie. And since it's the anniversary of my brother's death and we're going namely to distract Caroline, we may want to make sure we're less than two hours late."  
"WHAT? Damon, why didn't you wake me?" Elena nearly fell out of bed, the satin sheets tripping her up as she scrambled to open the hotel blinds. Shit. They were _so_ late. They had brunch plans, and it must be— "Twelve- thirty? Damon, we were supposed to meet Caroline an hour ago!" Elena flipped open the lid of her suitcase and grabbed the top two articles of clothing- shorts and a crop top? That was a good boardwalk outfit, right?  
"Oh I know, that's why I said we'd want to be _less than two_ hours late. I turned your phone on silent to let you sleep in a bit, in case you're wondering why Caroline hasn't called. She has, but honestly I thought your alarm would go off even on silent. I fell asleep for a few minutes, too. I don't know why she's not come over in person yet. Maybe she has a certain Original keeping her company in her suite?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows as he lay shirtless under the sheets, watching Elena struggle to dress herself.

"Ugh, you _know_ she's not done anything about Klaus yet, and if you bring it up on today of all days, so help me Damon, I will—" but Damon cut her off with a kiss as he regretfully passed her her shorts. He entertained some thoughts about what he'd like to do to his girlfriend that didn't involve her wearing shorts (or that cute lacy thong she was currently hiding underneath said shorts,), but decided since they were late enough as it was, he'd have to save that particular train of thought for later. Elena noted his wandering eyes and tossed his customary black tee at his head as she started to brush her hair. Ten minutes later, the pair was ready to go.


	2. Starting the Day

"Oh my god, _really_ you guys?" Caroline approached the two of them on the pier, taking note of Elena's disheveled locks and assuming it was sex hair.  
"Oh, actually, you'd be proud of me for this one- it's actually not what you think," said Damon with a wink. He knew exactly why Caroline thought he and Elena were so late. "It turns out sleeping beauty here is _still_ getting used to having a human tolerance when it comes to alcohol. I let her sleep in." Damon stole a quick up and down of his girlfriend and mentally kicked himself for letting Elena out the door dressed like that— A navy blue crop top fit her curves perfectly and displayed just the right amount of cleavage, and her low cut jean shorts…Damn. It showed off her beautiful legs _and_ her ass? He was going to have one hell of a time ignoring the fact that they skipped their usual morning sex. Maybe this was torture for letting her drink so much at the hotel bar last night…

"Uh, hello! Earth to Damon? Did you hear?" Caroline waved a hand past Damon's face. He was definitely staring at Elena's ass. Normally he was so discreet about it. He grimaced and focused on Caroline. He briefly noted that she was also appropriately dressed for the hot weather, clad in a short skirt and white blouse. Man, all the men at the boardwalk were going to be jealous of him today.

"What's that, blondie?" Damon shifted his stance and squinted in the direction of the roller coasters and various carnival type rides.  
"I _said_ that we may have company later. And I just ate, so, if you and Elena are hungry, we should get something now. I want to go on at least a couple rides."  
"Oh sure! Hey Damon, split a pretzel with me?" Elena was tugging the bottom of his shirt, oblivious to the fact that every time her fingers gazed his abs a jolt went straight though him. " _That's it. We are never skipping morning sex again, ever,"_ he thought to himself. Vampire Damon had tons of control, relatively speaking. Human Damon was wrapped around Elena's little finger. More so than before, if that was even possible. Damon offered his arms to each of the girls, and the trio made their way down the pier toward the pretzel stand. All of them were determined that Caroline have a great day today.


	3. Getting Antsy

After the pretzel, Damon watched as Caroline and Elena skipped merrily ahead, arm in arm. They were giggling about god-knows-what, but every now and then Caroline's eyes would get really wide as she tried to sneak glances back at him every few steps.  
 _Probably talking about our sexcapades or something. Don't act so innocent, vampires get into some kinky shit sometimes and I know you're one of them._ He shook his head and convinced himself that he probably couldn't say that out loud, so he sufficed by calling out "Hey! I may not have super hearing anymore, but you two are _not_ subtle! Turn left!"  
Elena and Caroline turned left and screeched to a halt in front of the House of Horrors ride, still giggling. "Aw, nervous I'll reveal a secret or two of yours, babe?" Elena unlinked her arm with Caroline and rose up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Damon rolled his eyes and playfully smacked her butt as a gaggle of tweens passed by, gawking at the public display of affection. Typical boardwalk atmosphere. Caroline cleared her throat and wandered up to the pair. "So Salvatore, are we going on the haunted house ride? Real life werewolves and vampires aren't scary enough for you?"

"No Caroline, they're not. Though this haunted house decor looks to be from the Victorian era... meaning, I was around for that time. I want to see if it lives up to expectations. And if either of _you_ get scared, you're both more than welcome to grab me for protection." He grinned cheekily at the girls and they simultaneously swatted his arms. Lucky for them there was no line- they handed over their ride tickets and walked right onto the ride buggy with Damon sitting between them.

The ride was most definitely cheesy, but when they were sitting down, Damon couldn't help but notice Elena's excellent cleavage when she'd bent over to settle herself inside the cart. How long was this ride, anyway? It was pitch black, and had some really fake looking skeletons and zombies dressed in somewhat historically accurate garb propped up against some random backdrops. He glanced sideways at Caroline, who was completely lost in talking about how silly the decorations were, and decided that he'd try to make the ride a little more... _interesting_... for himself and Elena.

Damon rested his hand on Elena's thigh as she leaned back into him to avoid a fake bat dangling a bit too low. She turned to whisper something to him- probably a catty comment about the decor as well- and he let his hand slide up a little bit more. She froze in the middle of her first word, completely aware of what he was about to try. Would he try it though? They were in public, _and_ her best friend was sitting literally right next to him. She tilted her head questioningly at him as he smirked back. No, surely he wouldn't- oh. Damon's hand had slid all the way up and was caressing her through the thin fabric of her shorts. Damn that felt nice. Elena snuck a glance over to Caroline to make sure she hadn't noticed- thank goodness she was still staring off into the ride, glancing everywhere but at her two friends sitting next to her.  
Damon's hand slid up to Elena's abdomen, giving his fingers a chance to graze her bare stomach before dipping his fingers underneath her jeans. Damon smirked and resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her. He'd just started to play with her clit when all of a sudden the ride jerked and started to go upwards. He withdrew his hand, cursing himself for not thinking of fondling Elena the nanosecond they got on that ride. This change in level must mean the ride was nearly over. Elena sighed at the loss of his touch and made a mental note to never skip morning sex again- _ever._ He looked too damn good in just a plain black t-shirt. His body was so well sculpted that he could make rags look sexy. All of a sudden, the ride came to a teetering halt in a pitch black room.  
"Uh. Was that _it?_ Are we stuck?" Caroline shifted forward in the cart to get a better view of the pitch blackness, when out of the blue, the cart dropped. All three of them screamed, completely taken by surprise, and pretty soon the cart rolled back out of the blackness and back into the sun as the ride finished, leaving the three of them pleasantly surprised and somewhat giggly.  
"Okay, so the beginning was kind of shit, but that last drop was solid. Nicely done." Damon admitted as he helped both girls out of the cart. The three of them walked back into the main Boardwalk area when a familiar voice called out "Guys!" Damon smiled- he knew that voice anywhere. They all turned around to see-

"Bon-bon!" Damon laughed as Bonnie ran up to her best friend to engulf him in a bear hug. She soon released him to latch onto Caroline, greeting Elena with a kiss on the forehead as she clung to her blonde friend.

"Oh my gosh it's been far too long! How are you? What have you done so far today? Tell me everything." Now it was Bonnie's turn to link arms with Elena and Caroline. Damon moved over to Elena's side and shared a wink and a knowing glance as he smoothed her hair before allowing her to link her arm through his.

Caroline was the first to answer. "Well, we got a late start because of these two BUT they made up for it and we got pretzels before heading on this ride here! You haven't missed anything at all, yet! But I did want to ask if anyone wanted to go on the Ring of Fire with me?"

Elena wasn't sure about that idea- she loved roller coasters and all, but Ring of Fire was a coaster that did nothing but go in a loop the loop. That's all it was- a single ring of track. She wasn't so sure her human self could handle that. "Uh, why don't you all go on that one? I'm not sure my stomach will handle that..."

"You know what, I'm not really one for coasters either, but how bout you two catch up and Elena and I can meet you when you're off?" Damon steered the four of them to the side of the walkway so they wouldn't clog traffic. Caroline was next to speak; "Uhhhh, okay. But when we get off you'd better be there! How about we hit the beach afterward? Are you wearing your swimsuits underneath?"

"We didn't know we were going swimming, but I don't mind if this stuff gets wet! The hotel is nearby anyway so it won't take long to get cleaned up afterward anyway," Elena said as Damon wrapped one arm behind her waist.

"That's fine! I brought my suit, and it looks like Bonnie is wearing hers under her tank, so... swimming soon? You can grab us all towels, since it looks like the line for Ring of Fire looks a little long..." Caroline squinted over toward the ride- it was definitely at least a thirty minute wait. Possibly more. But what the hell, it was a carefree day and she got to spend it with her friends.

"Sure thing, Carebear. Meet you in an hour over by the water? Look for the super hot brunette couple- you can't miss em," Damon smirked as he kissed Caroline's and Bonnie's cheeks before taking Elena's hand and striding off toward the tourist shop with towels. If he was lucky, maybe Elena would try on swimsuits for him...


	4. Soaking Wet

_SMUT AHEAD BEWARE_

"Damon? You out there?" Elena wasn't usually the type to be nervous, but she wanted an opinion on this particular suit.

"Yeah babe! What's- ohhhh, wow." Damon blinked. His mouth was slightly agape. Elena had good taste in clothes, and excellent taste in lingerie, and what she was wearing now... It didn't look quite like a swimsuit. The black frilled bikini bottoms were _very_ cheeky, and the revealing top lifted and pushed everything together.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Elena turned around in front of him, very much aware of the assets she was showing off as she did so. In truth, she loved the suit, but it was expensive and she wasn't sure about wearing it in public. It was a _lot_ of skin.

"No, no! You look spectacular." He couldn't think of anything else to say. Damn, he was _really_ not on his game today.

"Thank you Damon. But maybe I'll forgo it for now... After all, I can always just change at the hotel later. I didn't think to pack a single swimsuit though... I can't believe it."

"Wait, not a single one? Are you planning on skinny dipping? Not that I'd mind at all..." He sauntered forward and started to play with the string on her top, looking her in the eyes as if daring her to tell him to rip it off her. She instead caught his hand, removed the tie from his grasp, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. Damon noted that it lasted just a hair too long and her breathing was a smidge too ragged for it to be just an innocent kiss. "I'll see you when you're changed then." Smirking to himself, he turned away to grab the four towels they'd picked up and grabbed the same bikini she was trying on from the rack across from him. This would be a perfect surprise for later on...

The clerk was just printing the receipt when Elena walked up to Damon. "Ready to hit the beach?" It had been about ten minutes since they'd left Caroline and Bonnie, and even though she was excited to visit with her two best girlfriends, she was equally excited to spend some one on one beach time with her boyfriend. Things had gotten so crazy over the past year, and though they were deeply in love with each other, they hadn't really had a chance to take some serious time for themselves. This thirty minute break with no responsibilities whatsoever was a welcome respite.

They reached the edge of the boardwalk and took off their shoes, relishing the feeling of their toes in the sand. Damon turned to Elena and passed her his shoes- "Hold these."  
"Why?" She quirked an eyebrow, but before she had a chance to do anything else, Damon laughed and scooped her up off her feet. He ran top speed for the water, Elena laughing and playfully yelping the whole way. About fifteen feet from the edge of the water, he set her down, took the shoes from her, and tossed the bag of towels down into a pile. He peeled off his shirt, giving his girlfriend only the smallest of chances to admire his abs before he picked her up again and ran straight into the ocean with her, submerging them both entirely.

Elena rose up from the water sputtering and laughing, adjusting her makeup and shaking her head as she draped her arms around Damon. He was all hers. She smiled as she kissed him. Damon took hold of her small waist and grinned, completely in awe of his life. He was certain he was headed straight for hell, but in the meantime...This was heaven. What had he done to deserve her? His smile started to disappear as the kiss became long and heated. Elena's body was already pressed against him, but he made doubly sure and pulled her into him more firmly by wrapping one hand behind her back while the other hand held her head. He noticed that her crop top clung to her body even more with the water soaking it through.

Elena found that she was starting to tread water and could no longer touch the ocean floor. Damon realised this and decided to remedy this problem not by steering them toward more shallow waters, but by hooking both of her legs around his waist. She of course had no problem with that, though she did notice a significant bulge once her legs were in place... Feeling daring and looking over his shoulder to ensure nobody could see, Elena reached down and firmly grabbed him underneath his shorts.

"Shit!" Damon sucked in a breath. He knew she could be kinky, but sex in public was another thing. Sure, they'd heavily made out in public before, but he couldn't remember a time when she'd been keen on going beyond that in public. _Well, there's always a first._

Elena continued to work him with her hand as he began to nip her neck. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, allowing him easier access, and he growled with appreciation. This went on for a handful of minutes before she removed her hand suddenly. Damon was about to protest when Elena, legs still around him, started to roll her hips against his cock. "You are going to be the death of me, tease," he whispered in between kisses. Elena opened her eyes and straightened her neck, causing Damon to cease his ministrations. She leaned in close for a kiss, then went to nibble his ear. She readjusted and let go of his torso for a second, but then firmly reattached herself as she leaned in to his ear again and whispered, "Whoever said I was a tease?" She had taken off her bottom layers of clothing. No underwear, no shorts.

Holy shit. Maybe she _would_ be the death of him.

"Elena..." Damon groaned as she dangled her shorts and underwear just barely above the water for him to see. She wouldn't want fellow beach-goers to realise what they were up to, but if anyone were to take a long look, she was pretty sure they'd figure it out. Oh well. Damon walked them a couple inches toward the shore to get a better footing, then positioned himself at her entrance as she adjusted her legs once more. He made one quick thrust, and he'd be damned if anything felt so good in his life. God she was tight, and she took his entire eight inches with no problem. Elena enjoyed the feeling of riding him yet having little control. The only thing she could really do was hang on tight and not fall off. When they were in bed, she especially loved it when he'd pin her down or take control. Now, with the added thrill of getting caught... She was loving every deep thrust he was giving her.

They had to be somewhat slow of course, since it would be a dead giveaway if anyone on the beach saw the pair of them glued to each other, rocking back and forth, but _damn_ why hadn't they done this before? Damon pulled all the way out again before sheathing himself in her entirely once more. It was driving her to the edge, when Damon shifted his grip to cup her ass from underneath, slightly spreading her more than before, giving him even more access. "Damon- I'm going to-" Elena leaned forward to hold him closer as she wrapped her legs more tightly around him.  
"Cum, babe," Damon kissed her as he took one of his hands and started rubbing her clit quickly as he thrust fully into her once more. That was all it took. Elena kissed him back fiercely as her orgasm hit her, appreciating the girth of his cock as her walls clamped down on him. It took all of Damon's willpower not to come with her as well. He kissed the top of her forehead and redid the button and zip on his pants as she dipped her head under the water to slip her underwear and shorts back on.

As Elena resurfaced, she noted her friends waving enthusiastically as they ran into the water a few feet behind Damon. Elena swam in close to Damon nuzzled his chest. "Well it seems, Mr. Salvatore, that I owe you. You didn't finish, and I plan on keeping you up _very_ late tonight as a thank you. I may not have brought a swimsuit, but I did bring some other fun things for us to enjoy together..." Damon leaned back to look at his gorgeous girlfriend and smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Care! Bonnie! How was the Ring of Fire?" Elena grinned at the two of them and secretly hoped they didn't notice her and Damon having sex just a couple minutes before...


End file.
